


Trapezius

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [318]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the trapezius muscle is distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapezius

**Author's Note:**

> “Um… Agent Coulson, Sir?” One of the new recruits raised her hand with uncertainty. 

Phil shook himself from his thoughts and glanced at her. “Yes?”

“You, uh… you spaced out sir.” 

Phil frowned, and shook his head lightly. “Ah, right. What was I talking about?” 

“The trapezius muscle, sir.” Another recruit supplied. 

“Yes, well. As I’ve said, the trapezius muscles are the large triangular muscles extending over the back of the neck and shoulders and moving the head and shoulder blade.” Phil touched the three points making a triangle on one of the recruits’ back. 

The recruit wasn’t as built as any of the field agents, but that was normal. Phil though, couldn’t stop comparing this recruit’s back to Clint’s. It was just so vastly different, and Phil was used to looking and or touching the archer’s back that it has become weird for him to stare at another person’s back for more than a passing glance. 

“This muscle is, according to most, the most affected by stress. There are different trigger points…” Phil continued explaining, pointing out the muscles that he was referring to, but not without pausing every once in a while when he remembered how Clint’s muscles would just flex and stretch every time he drew an arrow.

The fourth time his attention was called by a recruit, meaning he was caught day dreaming about watching Barton in the range, Phil sighed audibly. “I can’t do this. I’ll ask another Senior agent to take over this class but for now, class dismissed.” 

The recruits gathered their things and the room was filled with the distant sort of noise of chairs moving and mindless chatter. When the room finally cleared, and Phil was alone, there came a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” Phil said absently, fixing his things as well, already noting in his head the things he needed to begin this class’ transfer to another senior agent.

“I heard you crashed and burned today.” Was Clint’s greeting.

“It’s your fault, you know.” Phil accused him.

“What? I wasn’t even here. How was it my fault?” Clint took one of the seats, the one directly in front of Phil.

“You’re a menace.” Phil simply said.

“Yes, but we’ve established that a few years ago. How was my being a menace cause you to tank this? I thought you could do this in your sleep?” Clint defended, the menace that he is. He really wanted Phil to say it, didn’t he?

“I know.” Phil conceded because that wasn’t actually an exaggeration. Phil’s mother has woken him up several times, when he was in high school, to Phil mumbling out names of bones and muscles. “I just- I keep getting distracted.”

“Coulson, you dog. Is there a recruit I should be jealous of?” Clint teased him.

“No. I just- the trapezius.  _your_  trapezius.” Phil hoped that would be enough to get the message across.

“Bless you?” Clint shrugged, clearly unsure.

“Did you even listen to your Anatomy 101?”

“No, sir, I did not. I was asleep the whole time.” Clint grinned proudly.

“The trapezius is the muscle on your upper back.” Phil explained.

“Yeah, so?”

“So… I kept on picturing yours!” Phil admitted finally. “Every time I forget myself, my mind drifts to the picture of  _your_ back when you draw your arrows. The recruits caught me.  _Four times.”_

 _“Four times?”_ Clint mocked.

Phil rolled his eyes at him. “Clearly, you’re a menace.” 

“Clearly, I am.” Clint agreed with a cheeky grin.

“This isn’t funny. What am I supposed to do?”

“For the record, it kinda is. And why don’t you just relax for a bit. Come have lunch with me, and maybe after, I can massage  _your_  trapezius.” Clint offered.

And honestly, who was Phil to say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/131631189871/i-dont-understand-why-i-keep-getting-sick-this)


End file.
